lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessie Vlaykov
Jessie Vlaykov (born Jessica Vlaykov on December 18 1985) is a stage actress who made her theater debut as a child. One of her child roles was during the 1996 Philadelphia tour of Les Miserables as one of two young actresses playing the role of Little Cosette, the other young actress being nine-year-old Margaret Baldachin. Jessie was ten years old at the time, and turned eleven shortly after the production ended. Jessie, who has been going by her nickname since her stage debut at age seven, has managed to find success as a stage actress as an adult, currently being in her late twenties. While primarily a musical theater actress, she has also had a large role in a classical theater role quite recently. The image to the right shows Jessie's cast picture when she was ten, though she is currently twenty-eight. Early Life and Training Jessie Vlaykov was born as Jessica Vlaykov on December 18, 1985, to Billie (maiden name Wilson) and Noah Vlaykov, taking her father's surname, in Philadelphia. She is the middle child and only girl of three children, her older brother being Duncan Vlaykov (born June 1881) and her younger brother being Roland Vlaykov (born February 1989). Her family was a strictly religious one, attending Mass at church every Sunday, sending their children to Sunday school, and attending a private Catholic school. Jessie said she heavily detested attending church as a child because she found the services dull and the Bible "confusing". However, her religious upbringing did not deter her parents from getting their children passionate about arts. From the age of three, Jessie was part of her church choir, was taught to paint by her mother, as this was a hobby of hers. She also took weekly dance classes. However, by age four, Jessie wanted to try acting in plays, and her parents were, as she late put it, thankfully supportive. They sent her off to a special drama school for children, where she was trained in musical theater. When she was a little older, Jessie was given a part in her drama school's annual play. That year they performed Mary Poppins, where she took on a major role as Jane Banks. The year after, she got another major part as Tina in her drama school's production of Ruthless! And after that, she played Jemimma Potts in the school's production of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. While working on Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Jessie's instructor suggested she try out for a proffesional play, and after her performance, Jessie did so. This of course, was in the role of Little Cosette for Les Miserables, marking her proffesional stage debut. After this, Jessie took on one last role in her youth when she was thirteen and participated in Oliver! as part of the chorous, but when she was finished with this role, she drew away from acting for several years. She returned to the stage at the age of twenty-three, just a few years ago, and has had more adult roles since. Current Personal Life Jessie now lives with her boyfriend Clive in San Francisco. They have a dog named Lucky, who is a two-year-old Belgian sheepdog. They are not engaged, but have been living together for three years. Jessie still keeps in close contact with her parents and brothers, who are all still living in Philadelphia. List of Credits * Mary Poppins (1993) -- Jane Banks * Ruthless! (1994) -- Tina * Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (1995) -- Jemima Potts * Les Miserables (1996) -- Little Cosette * Oliver! ''(1999) -- Workhouse Child * ''The Color Purple (2009) -- Celie * A Streetcar Called Desire (2013) -- Stella Category:Les Misérables Category:Actors from Les Misérables Category:Actresses in Les Misérables Category:People involved in Les Misérables Category:Cosette Category:Stage Cast